<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riches to rags by Peachy_uwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809411">Riches to rags</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_uwu/pseuds/Peachy_uwu'>Peachy_uwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gun Violence, Implied Mpreg, Kidnapping, Multi, Pirates, Princes &amp; Princesses, Royalty, Sexual Tension, Smut, Swordfighting, anime inspired writing, femboy, many mentions of Javions thick ass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_uwu/pseuds/Peachy_uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a prince is <br/>mistaken for his sister <br/>and is kidnapped by pirates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. .1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love pirate romances so much but I can't find any good ones so I'm satisfying my own needs for this genre 😩😩😩</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.<a href="https://img.wattpad.com/8ed632d72deeed8ecd7459cd33e40908db54d615/68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d656469612d736572766963652f53746f7279496d6167652f5761303471694e6675424f6a4e413d3d2d313031313235383934352e313635613737373837333238613039633438353131333436343132332e676966?s=fit&amp;w=1280&amp;h=1280">Sparkle</a>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">The wedding</span>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Javion sir please sit still!" A maid with orange hair whines as the boy in front of her keeps moving his head as she tries to tie it into a ponytail.</p><p>"Who does he think he is! Marrying MY sister while looking like that! He should be killed just for that!" Javion shouts as he moved around. The woman sighs and hits him on top of his head.</p><p>"Ow! What the hell!" He shouts turning to her. "I told you to stop moving I'm almost done!" She grabs his head to put his hair up, he sighs and rolls his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Katherine...what would you do if you were Lisa?" The boy asks the maid. "I would find me a nice woman and runoff into the woods with her away from all this..." the lady answers as she finishes his hair smiling.</p><p>"I've always dreamt of being a little fairy living in the woods amongst the woodland creatures and other tiny people, like in the stories you read to me." The boy sighs placing a hand on his cheek, his maid kisses him on the cheek laughing.</p><p>"Who's knows maybe your dream might come true! Anyways time to get dressed the family is here already you need to be present before any more show up" The maid says walking over to his closet and opening it up to look for a specific outfit.</p><p> </p><p>"Must I wear that awful corset like Lisa?" The boy asked. "Oh heavens no, you do not need that it will only kill your already nice body!" The maid says coming back with a white outfit.</p><p>"Here put this on! I will go get some perfume" And with that she leaves, Javion hates the smell of Cologne it makes his nose bleed terribly and there's never any soft smells for men which is why he prefers women's.</p><p>He stripped himself of his sleepwear and put on the white suit adorned with gold, he put on a gold necklace and his small gold crown. He turned to look at himself in the mirror and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Honestly people wish they could look as good as me which is why I haven't been wedded yet!" He shouted posing in the mirror. "More like couldn't deal with your bad attitude" The maid laughs as she walks in holding a fancy bottle of perfume, the smell of rose faires.</p><p>She sprays the boy with it making sure not to hit his face. When she was done she smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Your getting so big, when you get married of to a beautiful woman or a dashing man~" She smirks knowingly. "I'll miss you greatly, don't turn out like me, my relationship is just one of many, I want you be happy you deserve it" The woman smiles blinking her eyes at the thought of the tiny male being sweep away from her.</p><p>"Hey! Don't cry I'll be fine, why? Be I won't get married!" He declared putting hands on his thick hips smiling smugly.</p><p>"Your Right that seems to be the better option" The woman laughs, soon the boy laughs with her but their little moment is cut off when his mother walks in. She sees them laughing and smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"Ja Ja!" She cheers happily. "Mommy don't call me that!" The boys whine as he's smothered by his mom as she hugs him tightly. "He's already for to night, oh by the way...has he, has he shown up?" The maid asks her queen.</p><p>"Oh Umm, I haven't see him yet I could ask Seung, that man can't sit still for 5 minutes" The queen says shaking her head at the thought of her hard headed husband. "No it's fine I actually hope he isn't here, after what happened last time yeah not happening" The maid sighs, all three of them leave and head down the hall to the large ballroom where the wedding will be held.</p><p>There weren't many people since it was only around 9 Pm but my sister was standing by the priest talking to him, she saw us and smiled and immediately came over. Her dark skin contrasting greatly against the beautiful white long wedding gown, her eyes bright pink just like her mother's sparkling as she gave them hugs.</p><p>"Hi mom, hello little boy, Katherine..." She says a light blush on her face as she lets go of the three. "I am not ready for this..." She whines. "Well of course not have you seen your husband!" Javion shouts in disgust.</p><p>"Oh dear no but I've heard some unsavory things...but it's for the kingdom" The boy's sister states proudly. "Don't worry if he does anything your father will demolish him, he's more crazier than all of us combined" The queen sweats, a few years ago when Lisa was a teenager she had been in a relationship with a boy her cheated on her and then accused her brother of assaulting her which of course didn't happen.</p><p> </p><p>When her dad found out it wasn't a very pleasant sight, that boy is long gone. Seung is his name, he loves his children dearly and would commit wars crimes for them, he is that crazy.</p><p>Which why he was so against this marriage but he doesn't have the army to go against the kingdom north of them and doesn't know them every well so he could be risking everything if it meant going to war with them. But that's wouldn't stop him from shoving his fist up son in laws ass.</p><p>"Yea your right, I just hope he doesn't want kids soon, I wouldn't want them inheriting his genes, that and I just don't want to mix mine with his." Lisa says stretching her arms a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok ok! They will be here soon is everything in place?!" One of them head butlers asked, there were sounds of 'yes' and people running around to get things in place.</p><p>Everyone on the kingdom is invited to events like these only it's just royals allowed in the castle. "Ok c'mon let's go take our seats." The queen says and everyone nods.</p><p>The king and queen sit next to each other. "S-Seung not now! We are in public!" The queen whine with a red face slapping her husband's hand away. "Cmon Janine who cares they can watch~" The king flirts.</p><p>"Eww dad stop sexually harassing mom and pay attention!" The second son says staring with a blank face. "Shut up Jeong! I'm not taking shit from a virgin!" The kings sneers.</p><p>"I'm not a virgin! I've held hands before!" Jeong shouts with a red face. "Jeong you slut!" The eldest son laughs sarcastically, the boy just looks at him in shock as his dad and older brother laugh at him.</p><p>"Ok everyone is here it is time for the first part of the wedding everyone gather up!" The priest shouted, everyone got into their seats and the talking went down.</p><p>(Idk how to write wedding lmao)<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">The party</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Everyone now was dancing in their fancy outfits and drinking their hearts away. Some women gossiping in the conners, men talking about horse racing or showing off their wives and Lisa...well she was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>But no one knew since her doppelgänger 'Javion' her little brother was mingling with people trying to avoid the family of the north.</p><p>They are known for being completely creepy and are said to have connections with the man across the ocean. One of the scariest rulers to date, he is cruel and merciless, he's caught in many battles and won. They say the land he owns is of the genocide he committed against a tribe many years of ago and he sits amongst their ashes and bones.</p><p>"Might I ask why your wearing a suit?" A man asks Javion. "Cause I'm a fucking man!" Javion shouts aggravated. The man flinches as Javion give a harsh stare and walk away, the boy rolled his eyes and continued to down his wine.</p><p> </p><p>"Ja have you seems Lisa at all?" Josh the eldest brother says as he walks up to the tiny boy. "No why?" He responds.</p><p>"I heard from one the nights that the waves were going to be crazy today, they've started evacuation down below, this is great water for pirates to come..." Josh says seriously, Javion looks up in surprise and fear.</p><p>He had always been told stories about pirates and how terrible and cruel they are, I was told if I ever saw one to quite rly walk away or act as common street whore, since they tones of women on their dirty ships anyways.</p><p>"Oh Umm...well sorry I don't know where she is" the small boy says scared for her safety. "Don't worry she'll be fine, she'll cut her breasts off before she lets any man do anything, she is a daddy's girl after all" Josh sighs thinking about her.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry nothing will happen anyways, the family of the north have said they traveled down by the ocean and it's fine..." Josh says trying reassure his brother. "Ok can you get me more drinks?" Javion ask completely forgetting about what he was just told. Josh laughs and drags his brothers over to food and alcohol.</p><p>It's a few hours into the night, it's raining hard outside and the waves are crashing against the sandy floor crazily.</p><p>The wind screaming making the large green trees shiver in fear and birds go back into their hiding places.</p><p>The party has just begun and for others a night of adventure.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Get back!" A knight shouts as he fights off a man with a missing eye.</p><p>"Shut up and die!" The eye less man slashes through the knights face completely making him go blind and the shoving his sword through his back. He smiles evilly and looks at his crew mates who were kicking ass alongside him.</p><p>People were screaming and running away as their houses were burned and broken into, one man stood above them with a blank look on his face as he watched his little army of ants destroy buildings and kill people in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"YOUR HIGHNESS, PIRATES THERE'S PIRATES! THEY ARE BURNING AND KILLING DOWN BY THE SHORE!" A man rushes in drenched in rain and dirt, the people inside begin to panic and the king commands for his sons.</p><p>"Go get our head knights tell them to come down to shore now!" He shouts, the two boys nod quickly and run off. "Where's Lisa?! Where Javion?!" The queen cries for her missing children.</p><p>"Fuck I don't know, HAS ANYONE SEEN THE BRIDE?! A SMALL SHORT BOY?!" The king shouts desperately. Some people begin to look around trying to find the two.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"You thugs will step no further closer, men seize them!" The head knight shouts as his men run into battle. The fight is bloody but the knights are more well trained then the punny pirates.</p><p>The captain sees this and groans in annoyance.</p><p>"Tch, we need to make this fast, you two run in get the princess and come back, we can't keep fighting them forever!" He shouts at possibility his dumbest members ever, he sighs and gives a small pray that they actually do something right for once.</p><p>The fight in front of the castle is bloody and brutal no one holds back. But it doesn't matter because the castle knights are winning.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Lisa!" LISA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Javion shouts running down the halls trying to find his sister. He had left the ballroom to go back to his room when he heard all of the screaming and saw smoke outside.</p><p>"DAMMIT JOSH ALWAYS JINXING EVERYTHING!" He screeches, his hair snaps out of pony tail holder and somehow hits him in the face making him trip.</p><p>"Shit"</p><p>"Oi there she is!" A gruff voice says, the small male on the floor looks up to see two pirates standing at the end of the hall coming to him. He quickly gets up and runs down another hallway.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey get back here!" He hears a squeaky voice, he ignores them but he can hear them getting closer to he picks a picture up off the wall and throws it at them.</p><p>"Fuck! Wait who's this?" One of them says. "We don't have time for you to getting horny he running away!" The other one shouts.</p><p>"Oh yea, come here we won't hurt you!" The squeaky one shouts.</p><p>"Yea we won't the others might"</p><p>"Alex shut up! I'm trying to be cool!"</p><p>"You're a Virgin be quiet"</p><p>Javion rolls his eyes at their stupid bickering and continues to run until he reaches the balcony. "Shit I'm not jumping off here!" He shouts.</p><p> </p><p>"Good thing you don't have to" before he can say anything he's swiftly knocked out and falls limp into the arms of a tall man, riddled with tattoos and piercings.</p><p>"Why is she in a suit?" The smaller one asks. "It's just fucking pants Sam shut the hell up!" The taller one shouts.</p><p>"I was just asking I've never seen a woman in that" Sam whines like a child. "More like You've never seen a woman at all..."</p><p> </p><p>"What about Brittany?!" He screeches. "She doesn't count" Alex sneers at him. The smaller one put his hands up in defeat and sighed, they tied the boy and covered his mouth before jumping off the balcony and running back to the ship.</p><p>"We have her Captain! Are ya proud!" Sam cheers as he presents the boy in Alex's arms. The captain does nothing but sigh while rolling his eyes and commanding his men to come back. They all retreated back to their ship just in time and head off far into the sea</p><p>"Yay we're gonna get paid a lot today for this!" Sam cheers. Alex Just shakes his head and walks into their chambers to sleep, he's had enough of today events and quite frankly doesn't want to wake up ever.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"He's gone!" Josh whimpers, everyone back at the castle is trying to clam down. Everyone is there except Javion and the king is not having it.</p><p>"Find him I don't care how! Well just give a reward for whoever finds him since people must be bribed into doing nice things!" The king growls walking back and forth in room.</p><p>"This is my fault, I should have kept my mouth shut I always jinx things..." Josh sighs looking away. "Don't Beat yourself it's going to be fine, I didn't have you all take those fighting classes for nothing" The queen smiles hugging her eldest son.</p><p>"Lisa where the hell were you?" Jeong asks his sister. "I was in the basement library doing some reading...I found something and I think you should hear it..."she answers, everyone stares at her waiting.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"You have the wrong person you fucking idiots!" Javion shouts at the gross men in front of him.</p><p>"You can't lie to us! trying to make your voice deeper is not gonna work!"<br/>One the men shout. Javion stares at them with hate and confusion, he can't believe he had been kidnapped by complete idiots.</p><p>"Captain what do you think?" One of them ask, the captain who had been watching everything from the side walks over and squats in front of him. Staring at his face, Javion looks away because his face is so close, then he feels a hand on his crotch and screeches.</p><p> </p><p>"He's right....."</p><p> </p><p>"You got the wrong one..." The captain looks back at his men with a scary distasteful look.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. .2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      It was cold and water were bad, it was as if someone had upset one of the many gods that's oversees all of humankind and now are being punished. The waters sometimes are bad but not this bad, people were running all over the place, sailors docking their boats into underground storage and some just waiting for the right moment.</p><p>"Grab this rope you moron!" A buff man shouts at one of his fellow crew mate who is holding onto the wrong rope. "Oh I knew that shut up!" The smaller one grabs and pulls onto the rope with all his might to make the sails go up a bit.</p><p>"Move those barrels! Ready the cannons! And you stop fucking sweeping! You can't sweep water!" The buff man shouts again running around commanding everyone on board.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"God hopefully we enough ingredients for to night, it's gonna be rough" one of the chefs on boards mumbles. His name is Grayson, he doesn't have much of a story to tell other than he just likes food a women, as with most of the men on board.</p><p>"Yes they're gonna be working their asses off tonight if all goes well, not to mention the failed capture of the princess" Another one mumbles, this is Taylor; he is the second head chef</p><p>"Oh yea now that you bring that up, who is they exactly?" Gray ask.</p><p>"Apparently the girls brother but they look so much alike, not to mention he picked some the dumbest people aboard." Taylor groans as he quickly chops up tomatoes.</p><p>"I wonder what Captain gonna do about it"</p><p>"Probably sell em off, I mean if they look a like who will tell the difference besides, who knows maybe that freak as some taste for Pickle!" Taylor laughs, Gray joins in with him as they gossip like school children about the matter.</p><p>"Ok let's hurry before the ship flips over"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>It was now even worse outside, the winds blowing and water crashing up against the large ship, the floor slippery and air freezing cold.</p><p>"Lets me Go! I rather be eaten by sharks than be in this dusty place!" A familiar boy shouts as he's tied up against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"Be quiet boy you don't understand the trouble you are causing me right now" The Captain of the ship says as he writes down somethings on a sheet of paper filled with notes and important work. He was writing down notes about what had happened today in his little diary, he was extremely frustrated right now and trying to think of how to solve his current problem.</p><p>"What shall I do with you?" He asks leaning back into his chair, legs up on his desk staring at his captive. "Let me go that's what shit face! I could have you kill you know!" The tied up boy on the ground shout.</p><p>"Jeez do you ever shut up? Your giving me a headache..." The Captain groans rubbing his head. he gets up and walks over to his captain and crouches in front of him; inspecting him a bit. "Get away you fend!" The prince shouts moving his face away from the Captain's, the larger man just ignores him and instead takes a hold of his face and looks at him more critically.</p><p> </p><p>"Killing you won't do me any good....maybe he won't notice the difference, what's your name boy?" The captain asks letting go of his face and waiting for an answer. "And why would I tell you!" He shout, the captain does nothing but give him a harsh glare making the boy flinch in fear.</p><p>"You could use some discipline..." The Large man says not moving from his spot still waiting for answer. "Answer my fucking question or else..." He says sternly. Javion the small boy cowering in fear wants to say nothing, his stubbornness getting in the way but he doesn't know this man and he hasn't made an impact of the world yet to he's not ready to die.</p><p>"Javion....Javion Westbrook" He mumbles not looking up, he feels the man in front of him move away and walk over back to his desk to sit down, he writes something down and Javion just looks at semi scared. "Ok look I won't kill you but instead use you as a replacement for your sister..." The captain say folding his arms and leaning back.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Javion asks. "I was gonna hold her for ransom ya know the usual and then sell her off when we got the money" The man answers answers casually. "You're sick!" "No shit I'm a fucking pirate, what did you except a fuckin angel?" The large man says condescendingly.</p><p>"Look you're going to be staying in here until we our destination, wouldn't want my men to put there hands on you and ruin the goods...I'm going out to see what the hell is happening don't do anything stupid or I'll hurt you" He says threatingly before walking out of his chambers and slamming the door shut. "Not like I can do much in this state..." Javion mumbles as he watches the man walk out.</p><p> </p><p>"How far are we?" He asks no one but himself, he looks around the room it's pretty big, but not as big as his bedroom at home. There's at least four large windows that show the outside of the ship, it's dark and gloomy and bad storm that makes Javion shiver; he's not very good with storms, and old friend of his; a commoner was struck by lighting and it made him lose his memory, years of friendship completely gone and it didn't help that he had to move.</p><p> </p><p>The desk is big and covered in all sorts of papers, books and quills. The wall in front holds a large map, some places with red marks and writing, he can only make out a few places. He's never paid attention during his classes nor had he been outside of his kingdom, he stares in amazement at it. There's some small bookshelves also littered with junk, in the corner there a barrel filled with swords, then another will shiny things. He has a chest too but he's pretty sure it's locked, he would go see but he's tied to the wall and doesn't want him using one of those blades on him.</p><p> </p><p>He hears boots heading this way and watches as the door opens back up and the captain hurriedly walks through the door holding a plate of food. "I was going to eat this but it seems our plans have had major changes...so here you eat this, I will be back" The large man unties Javion's hands and walk to grab a sleek and large sword from underneath his chest and walks quickly back outside making sure to slam the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm surprised that door is still holding on" Javion mumbles as he chews on the food he was given, it's probably poisoned but he's too hungry to care. He can hear shouting and swords clashing and it scares him a bit but before he can even do anything the captain runs back in and unties him completely.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on? Have we arrived already?!" Javion asks out of fears. "No but you need to be placed somewhere else, quickly follow me!" The captain grabs his arm and drags him down the hall and up where his room is located, he pushes the boy in there looks out the small window before sighing and looking back at the boy. "Is this your room?" Javion asks looking around, it's much smaller compared to his 'office' but is still covered in junk.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes now stay in here do not leave I will come back to get you, don't open it for anyone else you hear me?" The captain orders, Javion nods and awkwardly sits on his unmade bed and the man runs out making sure to slam the door yet again. Javion sighs in despair wondering what was happening outside of the door and if he'll ever go home.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"Alastor what are you doing?!" The man who just come out his chambers shouted, when he went to go check on his crew and help them through the storm they were hit my somethin amongst they storms shadows which turned out ot be Alastor's ship. Alastor is big bad man everyone talks about, the man across the ocean. For unknown reason he had started attacking the ship and was now trying to fight the captain.</p><p>"Oh c'mon now Kaden don't act dumb..." Alastor says menacingly whilst trying to slash down Kaden. "I don't understand we were just heading to you!" Kaden shouts evading his attacks. The boat is rocking hard and the member on board or focused on fighting off the other crew and fixing the sails.</p><p> </p><p>"Things have changed, I have a new goal in mind and I need you out of the picture before you even hear about it" Alastor says standing still smiling crazily at Kaden. "The hell do you mean?" Kaden asks being cautious.</p><p>"A couple of old friends of mine discovered something new, something great back in your homeland....even across these long waters, things spread quickly, I won't tell you what but I'll tell you this..." He walks up close to Kaden but before he can get anywhere near him Kaden draws his sword at his neck and it only makes the mad man laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Get in my way and I'll kill you boy..." And with that he retreats, along with this men, Alastor stand near the railing smiling as his ship sails away back into darkness. Kaden's crew isn't doing well, some groaning in pain and other trying to fix things and Kaden , he is furious.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no he's pissed what did that old geezer say to him....?" One of his crew member asks a man next to him who was clutching his bleeding arm. "I have no idea put it couldn't have been good, we should avoid the dining area for now" And with that they walk away, the captain walks down his thick and loud steps being heard by everyone they clear a path for him as he walks back into his room, and yes slamming the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me if anything is in 1st person I don't feel like editing rn</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>